Tubs are well known for their primary use, namely a washroom installation in which a user person washes and bathes. Tubs have, however, evolved to add relaxation and comfort to practicality, and are found in many forms, such as bathtubs, spas, whirlpools.
For instance, tubs are now provided with air-jet systems and whirlpool systems, by which air or water is injected into the water of the tub to create some turbulence in the water. The turbulence creates a massaging effect on the bather in the tub. Other types of electrically actuated systems, such as oxygenation systems, foot-massage systems and aromatherapy systems are provided in conjunction with tubs, whereby a plurality of treatments and physical/sensorial experiences are available with tubs. Such systems are often actuated through mechanical switches with normally-open contacts, which contacts are closed by the manipulation of the user.
Other types of systems have been developed to avoid the use of mechanical contacts. For instance, systems using touchless or finger-sensitive technologies, which operate based on capacitive field fluctuation. One drawback with such systems is their sensitivity to dielectric liquids, whereby they do not constitute an efficient solution for tub applications.
The bather having recourse to such treatments or physical/sensorial experiences seeks amongst other things a moment of relaxation. It is therefore desired to simplify the use of all such systems to ensure that the bather benefits from relaxing in the tub.